1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball catching tool such as a baseball glove, which can be used for baseballs while fixing the player's hand in position and freed from coming out even in case of a close play.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the ordinary baseball glove of the prior art, the player's hand is inserted into the glove to have its fingers positioned in the corresponding finger bags. Thus, the glove is worn for play such that the hand has its back and wrist held between the inner face and the belt portion of the glove.
In the existing baseball glove, however, the inserted hand may come out of position as the gloves moves during the play, to affect the play adversely. Especially in a rough play such as a close play, there arises a problem that the glove is pushed to come out of the hand.